The present invention relates to a device that is securable around skis and accessory articles, such as ski poles, for transporting the skis and articles when they are not in use.
Many forms of ski carriers of the portable variety have been used heretofore; but all of the prior known devices employed for this purpose have normally incorporated various hooks and straps and other parts, such as buckles and belts, that were fairly complicated in construction and were not only difficult to assemble in the use thereof, but were so bulky that the storing of such a ski carrier, when the skis were in use, was not practical. Further, since the prior known portable ski carriers were somewhat cumbersome, they required special care in the mounting of the skis thereon or in the attachment of the carrier to the skis for the transporting thereof. Because the prior known ski carriers were somewhat complicated in construction and use, the cost therefor was in excess of the amount considered to be reasonable for a portable carrier by the ordinary skier.